My Heartache and Yours
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Bella is pregnant, but when she goes to tell Edward, she finds him with Lauren Mallory. What will she do? What will happen when the baby is born? All Human! MAY RE-WRITE.
1. Bella's Discoveries

**A/N: Something I thought up XD YES BOIZ!**

* * *

I stared at the little white stick. Two pink stripes. I felt frozen. _No_ I thought. I heard Charlie knocking on my door, it became frequent.

"Come in" I said plainly, he walked in and his eyes widened in shock

"Please say that's for biology" He said, I shook my head, he sighed "is it _his_?" He asked, I nodded. Charlie never liked Edward, but this probably put the cherry on the cake for him

"Wait until I get my hands on that-"

"Wait!" I shouted as he began walking out, "let me tell him first, see how he reacts" I suggested. He sighed

"Fine" He said,

I got into my truck, and drove to the Cullen's. This could go either way. Good or bad, so I tried to think positively, but why did I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen? When I arrived, I went to the door and knocked. Alice answered,

"Bella, I-" I rushed past her to the stairs

"Where's Edward?" I asked,

"He's upstairs" She said, "but I don't thi-" I started running upstairs before she finished.

I went to their kitchen and saw Jasper, Emmett and Esme. They looked over with shocked and surprised faces,

"Bella" Esme said quietly

"Where's Edward?" I asked, Jasper's eyes widened again, and Emmett gasped, I ignored them both

"His room, but Bella don-" I was gone before she finished.

I got to the top floor, where his room was. I walked slowly to his room, took a deep breathe before I entered. I was about to walk in, I heard giggling, I opened to door and felt my heart stop. Edward was with Lauren Mallory, and she was kissing his cheek. He eventually looked at me, and gasped

"Bella!" He said, "Bel-"

"NO!" I shouted, backing away "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, I turned and ran downstairs, but turned to the rest of them,

"You knew, and you didn't tell me." I sobbed. They all sighed "You didn't even try to stop him" I added, before running back to my truck.

I drove home, and ran straight to my room, I heard Charlie follow me,

"Bells?" He asked, before I slammed the door, but he opened it again "what happened?" He asked

"He doesn't love me!" I cried into my pillow

"What happened, I mean what did he say?" He asked, I sat up

"I think you mean what did he _do_" I said, Charlie stared at me with a confused expression "he was with Lauren Mallory!" I cried, I heard Charlie mutter something, and he stood up

"I knew he was trouble," He said angrily, then he looked at me again "did you tell him?" He asked, calmly this time

"No" I sighed "and I don't want him to know, I don't want him to have anything to do with _my _child" I said,

----

I woke up the next day, and realised I had to face school. I had to face Edward and Lauren. I sat up and put my hand on my stomach,

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you... us" I said, I didn't get a response, but I expected that

I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. I slipped my jeans and put on a random top on. I went downstairs to find a note saying that Charlie had already gone. I sighed and made some breakfast, I got out the bacon and put it in the pan. As it began to fry, I smelt the fat, I gagged and went to the sink. Afterwards, I washed my mouth with water, bacon was off the menu.

After deciding an apple was tolerable, I walked to my truck. I made it to school without throwing up, which was a plus. I parked up near Mike's car.

"Hey Bella!" He shouted, I smiled weakly

"Hi Mike" I said quietly

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing you can help with, sorry" I said, he smiled.

I began walking inside, and remembered I had biology first thing. I decided just to ignore him. I walked in casually with Mike and Angela, and saw him sitting there, with his head down. I walked to my seat and sat. Edward put his head up,

"Bella," He said. _Ignore that no good cheating piece of crap! _I thought. "I'm sorry" He said. I acted as if he wasn't there

Mr Banner walked in, and began the lesson. I suddenly saw a note being passed to me under my nose, from Edward, I rolled my eyes,

_**Please talk to me, I'm sorry, truely**_

I pushed it back to him, and I heard him sigh.

After Biology, was English, one lesson without Edward, but one lesson with Lauren. I sat next to Mike instead of Jessica, she was Lauren's best friend and I knew some sour comment would come from her.

"Bella," Mike whispered, I looked at him "why are you ignoring Cullen?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"I saw you in Biology, you wouldn't speak to him, or even look at him, and I saw him pass a note to you, too, but you completely blanked him out" He said,

"I told you Mike, it's nothing you can help with" I repeated,

"I know, but, I'm your friend" He said

"I know, again, I'm sorry" I said quietly

After English, Mike walked me to the cafeteria. As we were queueing up, I glanced at the Cullen's table, Edward had his head down, and the rest were attepmting to talk to him. I walked to the table where I sat with Angela and Mike. I opened my pasta salad and smelt the mayonaise,

"Excuse me!" I said, as I stood up with my hand over my mouth.

Luckily I made it to the bathroom. I flushed the toliet and walked out, and Lauren walked in, with Jessica behind her. She smirked at me, but I pushed past her.

I went back to the cafeteria, and sat down again.

"Bella, _are _you OK?" Mike asked, I nodded

"Yes, Mike, I'm fine" I said,

"Come on Bella, we're you friends," Angela pleaded, I sighed

"Edward cheated on me, with," I looked at Lauren's table, Angela gasped

"Lauren Mallory?" She asked in surprise, I nodded. Mike suddenly stood up, and walked to Edward's table, I wanted to put my head down and hide away, but I stood up and followed him

"Mike, leave it!" I shouted, damn, that caught their attention as the Cullens looked at me

"No!" He said to me, then he turned to Edward "Cullen," Mike shouted, Edward turned

"What?" He said bleakly

"What gave you the right to cheat on such a great girl, huh?" He shouted,

"Mike, I-" Mike put his hand up to stop him

"I mean, you don't even deserve her at all!" He added, I felt myself blushing,

"MIKE!" I shouted, he turned around "leave it, he isn't worth the words" I said, I saw Emmett stand up in Edward's defence

"Yeah, Newton, I'd listen to her" He said angrily, Mike huffed, and walked back to the table, I soon followed after denying apologetic looks from Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

I kept forgetting they didn't know I was pregnant.

When I got back to the table, Angela looked at me "There's something else isn't there" She said, I laughed nervously

"No," I said, but Angela was like a human lie detector,

"Bella, tell me, I'm your friend" She said, it calmed me, but I knew I couldn't tell her, yet

"I can't, Angela" I said,

----

When I got home, Charlie was stretched out on the couch watching baseball highlights. I sighed and went upstairs. I put my bag on my bed, and I went to my desk. Suddenly, Charlie was knocking on my door, but he walked in anyway

"How was school?" He asked,

"Fine, if you don't count Mike trying to stand up for me in the cafeteria when I told him about Edward" I said,

"Oh Bells, I told you he was no good" He said "at least you have good friends" He added in a lighter tone

"I guess you're right," I said, we were silent for a minutes

"Don't you think you'd better go for a-a-" He circled his finger around as he was trying to think

"Ultrasound?" I suggested, he nodded

"Yes, don't you think you should go for one, check how the baby is doing?" He asked, I shrugged

"Probably, but that would mean facing Carlisle" I said,

"Take a friend with you, Jacob prehaps" He suggested,

"OK, I suppose I should" I said

* * *

**Please review! I love you if you do...**

**Love E.S.B.M.F -x-**


	2. Telling Jacob

**Chapter 2! YES BOIZ!**

* * *

I drove to La Push the next day. I got out and knocked on his door, Billy answered,

"Hey Bella" He said, I smiled

"Hi Billy, is Jake in?" I asked,

"Yeah, come in" He said,

I followed him in and sat on the couch, and Jacob ran in, topless as usual

"BELLA!" He shouted

"Hey Jake," I said, I stood up and he hugged me "can't...breathe" I said, he let go

"Sorry, how've you been?" He asked, I sighed

"Yeah, Jake, that's what I came here for, can we have a walk on the beach?" I asked, he nodded

We walked along La Push, Jake was kicking a few stones and rocks along with us,

"So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked, as he picked up a rock and threw it into the sea

"Um, Edward cheated on me" I said, Jake did something that sounded like a growl

"I knew he was no good for you" He said, I chuckled "just ignore him now"

"I wish it was that easy" I muttered

"What do you mean?" He asked, I sighed,

"Well, when I found him with _her_, I was on my way to tell him I'm..." I took a deep breathe "...pregnant" I said,

"Oh Bella, that's great" He exclaimed, I laughed at his enthusiasm

"Yeah, would you come to the ultrasound with me today? I don't want go alone" I asked, he nodded

"Sure!" He said

----

We arrived at the hospital, and Jake was like a little kid. He was so happy that I was pregnant. We walked into the reception and I scanned the room, and sighed with relief

"Bella?" Jake asked, "what _are_ you doing?"

"Checking for Carlisle" I said

"What, him?" He pointed to a man with a clipboard, standing at the recepetion

"Oh shoot!" I whispered

"Does Edward even know about this?" He asked

"I did't get a chance to tell him" I whispered "I was too upset about-" I sighed

"Oh, well I don't blame you" He said, Carlisle suddenly looked over, I looked away, "he's coming over" Jake whispered

"Oh gre-" Carlisle was standing next to us

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked,

"I..um..." I looked at Jake

"Broken my hand " He said, I sighed with relief. Jake hed up his hand and faked a wince of pain, I bit my lip

"Oh, and Bella, sorry about Edward" He said, "I'm extremely annoyed with him, but don't take it out on the rest of us" He said

"Oh, I won't Carlisle" I said "tell everyone, I'm sorry, and by everyone I mean _except_ Edward" I said, he chuckled

"I will" He said, before he walked away, we both then sighed

----

I was called. Jake and I followed the Midwife into the office. It had a desk in it, and an ultrasound machine in the corner. I shivered, to think I would be seeing my baby on that screen in a few minutes.

"So, Miss Swan, I understand this is your first child?" She asked, I nodded, what did she take me for?

"Yes," I said, she nodded and wrote something down,

"OK, ready to see your baby?" She asked, I smiled

I laid down on the bed, and lifted up my shirt. She put the probe on my stomach, and rubbed it around for a few minutes. Eventually she sat up closer to the screen,

"OK, this is your uterus, and this is your baby" She said, as she pointed to the screen at this small blob, I heard Jake snigger

"It's tiny" He said, I chuckled "is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, as if he'd just thought it up

"It's too early to say" She said, "I'll just print the picture for you" She said,

I began wiping the goo from my stomach, and pulled my shirt down. I looked at the screen again, I smiled and touched the screen, where the baby was.

After I was given the photo, Jake followed me out of the hospital. He offered to drive, so I'd get a chance to look at the picture more closer. On the way, we pretty much stayed quiet, but Jake suddenly spoke

"What do you want?" He asked,

"Huh?" I asked,

"A boy or a girl?" He asked, I chuckled

"I haven't really thought about that" I scoffed, he laughed

"Names?" He asked, I glared at him

"Um, a boy, maybe Daniel or Caleb" I said "and for a girl, maybe Amy or Elliot" I added,

"Isn't Elliot a boys name?" He asked, I play smacked his arm

"No, it doesn't have to be" I said, he laughed "it could be unique"

----

After Jake had gone home, I drove home. Charlie was at home already, again watching TV, football highlights this time. I walked in and he bolted up,

"You get a photo?" He asked enthusiastically, I'd never seen him so eager, I would have thought that he would have disowned me of something, maybe it's because I'm finally ignoring Edward

"Here" I handed him the photo,

"Aw!" He said, I chuckled "is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, I shrugged

"It's too early to tell apparantly" He sighed

"Oh well, we have this at least" He said, gesturing the photo.

That night went slow. I stuck the picture on my notice board, and stared at it for sometime. I was still in shock, I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, but I also could't believe that Edward cheated on me.

I also thought about what Jake had said, on whether I wanted a boy or a girl. I actually didn't mind, but I'd narrowed the names down, a boy would be Caleb and a girl would be Amy.

Caleb Daniel Swan or Amy Elliot Swan.

* * *

**My BMA helped me with the names. She said to have victorian names like the Cullens, so I googled them, and Found CALEB, I love it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love E.S.B.M.F -x-**


	3. Edward finds out

**Chapter 3! Enjoy ~x~**

* * *

I woke up, to find it was monday. Great. Another day of Edward. I sat up, spoting the ultrasound photo instantly, that made me smile. I ran a brush through my hair, and slipped some jeans on, and a spagetti strap top, as it was sunny for a change. I went downstairs to find Charlie was gone again.

I didn't fell too hungry, so I just set off instead. As I arrived, I caught a glance of Lauren walking with Jess, and she waved at Edward in a flirty kind of way, he ignored her. If he thought just avoiding Lauren would make me forgive him, he was living on a different planet completely.

I parked up near Mike again, who was in a deep conversation with Eric and Angela. But Angela saw me, and came over to me,

"Hey Bella, feeling better today?" She asked, I nodded

"Much better, thanks" I smiled

"That's good to know" She replied

We both went inside, and went into Biology. Edward was there. _It's OK, baby, I won't talk to him _I thought to my baby. I sat down at my seat, and felt relief when Angela tapped my shoulder, and she began telling me what Mike was telling her and Eric. When Mr. Banner came in, she ran to her seat. He began the lesson, and told us to take notes. As I was writing, I saw a note by my arm,

**_Bella, I understand if you rip this up, but you have to listen to me, my side of the story_**

I looked at him, and back at the note, I rubbed it out and began writing,

**Your side? Why should I? **

I past it to him, without even glancing at him, he past it to me again, I sighed

**_Because it was a mistake_**

I read it, and scoffed to myself, and began writing again

**Why did you do it then? If it was an accident then surely you wouldn't have done it**

I past it to him, he read it, and began writing again,

**_I can't answer that_**

I scoffed again, he couldn't answer it, what a pathetic answer. I didn't bother answering back to him. When the bell went, I sighed with relief, no more lessons with Edwad. I began walking out, but I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Bella listen to me, please!" Edward pleaded, I turned to him

"Why couldn't you ans-" I felt cold again, my hand flew to my mouth and I began running to the bathroom.

The nausea wasn't as bad as before. After, I came out of the bathroom, and Edward was waiting for me.

"Bella?" He asked "are you OK?"

"It's nothing" I said

"I mean you just threw up and-"

"People throw up all the time!" I snapped, his eyes widened. Wow, that was hormonal!

"At least let me take you to the hospital" He said. _Oh Crap! _I thought

"If you must" I sighed in aggravation

I followed him to the Volvo, ignoring the stares of suspision and confusion I got from some people. I sat in the front. We stayed silent through the journey, until Edward tried to apologize again,

"Bella, I really am so-"

"Just because I'm letting you take me to the hospital, doesn't mean I'm talking to you" I snapped, he turned to face the road again

When we arrived, I walked ahead of him. The receptionist knew who I was, from when I went for my ultrasound, and sent me to my Midwife. Edward looked confused as we walked into maternity

"Why are we here?" He asked, as he scanned the room in confusion

"The nurse sent me _here_" I said sourly, I hated talking to him, it was like I was betraying myself and my baby

We went into the office, but I stopped Edward before we entered

"Could you stay outside?" I asked,

"No," He insisted._ Oh Crap, this isn't good_ I thought

We sat down, and my Midwife came in, I prayed she wouldn't mention the baby

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked

"You know her?" Edward asked, I gritted my teeth together

"Of course, I'm her Midwife" She said. _Oh great, thanks!_

I looked at Edward, who had a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

"Midwife?" He said, he looked at me

----

I walked out in front of him again, ignoring him as usual. Eventally he grabbed my elbow,

"Bella? Talk to me!" He shouted, I turned

"What?" I shouted,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, I scoffed

"Why didn't I tell you? Lets see, because after I found you cheating, I didn't want my baby to have anything to do with _you_!" I snapped

"But Bella, it's my baby too, I'm it's father!" He shouted,

"You're nothing to this baby" I said, putting my hand on my stomach "and I'm _walking_ home" I added, I turned and walked away, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

When I got home, Charlie wasn't back. Which was kind of a good thing, I wasn't in a people mood. I went upstairs to my room, took down the ultrasound photo, and sat on my bed, looking at it.

My baby was on that picture. I have to keep it away from Edward, so he can't hurt it

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE E.S.B.M.F xx**


	4. The Nightmare

**CHAPTER 4! Thankyou to Elizabeth aka x-tobecontinued-x (BMA!)  
**

**Set three months from last Chapter! So Bella is now Four Months pregnant! Lol BOIZZ! And she's having a boy, I don't like writing ultrasound sections, don't ask why! But if you want me to add it in, please ask me, I won't mind**

**WELCOME TO CANADA!!!!**

* * *

_I was walking in an alley way, just wandering with my hands on my stomach. I carried on walking, and it got darker and darker. Eventually I couldn't see anything. That's when the voices began,_

_"That baby is MINE!" It sounded familiar, but the voice was muffled "you can't keep me away forever BELLA!" It was Edward's, but it seemed darker, aggresive_

_"NO!" I screamed, but I heard his footsteps, they grew louder and closer. _

_He reached me, and he thew his fist at my stomach, I closed my eyes, waiting for pain and agony. I opened my eyes to see him holding a baby. My baby._

_"Edward!" I screamed, he grinned evily, and faded away._

I woke up panting. Nightmare. I sat up a laughed at myself. Nightmares, I would be a mom in five months, cooing my own child back to sleep from a nightmare. I shut my eyes, and waited to drift off to sleep.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I got changed, into the one maternity top I owned, luckily it didn't show my bump much. I went downstairs to find Charlie had gone to work. I decided to make myself breakfast, and my new found favourite was peanut butter on celery, a craving.

After I'd finished, I began driving to school. With the fail of my plan to not let Edward know I was pregnant, I was avoiding all of the Cullens as much as I could, regardless of what Carlisle had said. I walked to Mike's car, where he, Angela and Eric were standing, I felt safe with them. They hadn't noticed my bump yet, but I knew I had to tell them, soon. I walked to English with Angela, and we sat at the back. Now was the right time to tell her,

"Angela," I asked, she turned her head to me, and smiled

"Bella," She said, I smiled

"Remember when you asked me a few months back if something was wrong," I asked, she nodded "well, there is, but... it's not wrong, it's right, I mean a good thing" I explained

"Right," She said, I didn't know if she was following me or not

"Well, you know Edward cheated on me," I said, she nodded again "well," I looked around the room "I'm pregnant" I whispered, she gasped

"Oh Bella! That's... great?" She asked, I nodded

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, please" I said, she nodded

"Anything Bella!" She said

----

I came to Biology, the worst lesson of the week. I walked in alone, and sat at my seat. Edward was there, but he was staring out of the window, day dreaming I turned to face the front, pretending he wasn't there, like I did alot. As soon as the lesson started, we were told to take notes again, then Mr Banner set us some work. I began doodling the baby's name on a piece of paper. I wrote 'Caleb' in different fonts across the page, with hearts and stars around it.

"Caleb?" He asked, I looked at Edward, he was staring at the paper

"Yes?" I asked

"Who's Caleb?" He asked, I sighed

"The name of yo-" I stopped "No-one" I said

After Biology, it was lunch. I walked in with Angela. She was still excited about my news, but understood my grudge against the Cullens and accepted it, so she lead us to a table at the opposite side of the room. I looked over at their table and saw Alice and Rosalie glaring at me, I looked away quickly. Mike was talking to Eric, and Angela tapped my shoulder

"So, is it a boy or girl?" She asked, I looked at Mike and Eric, who don't seemed to have heard her

"A boy, I'm calling him Caleb, Caleb Daniel Swan" I said, she smiled

"Aw" She said, I chuckled at her. She smiled,

After lunch was Trig., I was never any good at it, which is why I hate it, but now I have another reason to hate it even more. I'd sat in the same seat ever since I'd moved here, it was next to Jessica, and there was no other seats avaliable. I walked to my seat at the back, and prayed she wouldn't come out with some snide comment.

As the lesson progressed, Jessica hadn't spoken to me, only she looked a me occasionaly.

"Bella?" She asked,

"Yes?" I replied, preparing myself for a sour comment, either from her or Lauren

"I'm sorry fo what Lauren did" She said. She was sorry?

"Really?" I asked in surprise, I suddenly felt as if she would mean that in a different way, like saying 'I wish I'd done it first'.

"I told her she would be a total bitch if she did, and, if she doesn't listen to her best friend, then who will she listen to" She said

"What do you mean 'listen to you'?" I asked

"She said she was going to do it, to spite you" She explained. To spite me? "ever since she thought Tyler was taking you, and not her to the prom"

"She's never got over that?" I asked, she shook her head

"You have to forgive Edward" She said, she sounded like she was begging me to

"I can't, he still did it, regardless of the reason" I said,

After Trig., I walked to my truck with Angela. The news of the baby seemed to be Angela's weekly highlight, she was worse than Jacob. I decided to lighten her mood,

"Angela," I asked, she turned to me

"Yeah Bella?"

"Do you... I mean you don't have to... but do you want to be Caleb's godmother?" I asked, she grinned from ear to ear

"YES!" She screamed, soon realising she as too loud "I'd love to!" She said more quietly, I chuckled

"Great" I said, she squealed. _Angela down, now Mike and Eric, this _won't _be easy! _I thought

* * *

**I'm glad you like this! Please if you have any ideas for the story, please do tell me, I'll put you in the A.N and won't take credit! **

**LOVE E.S.B.M.F! -x- **

**¬.¬**


	5. Cot Hunting

**Chapter 5! WELCOME TO CANADA!**

**Stop crying your heart out - Oasis (BEST NEW MOON SONG EVER!)**

**They are all human in this, including Jacob, the part where he picks the baby tshirt with a wolf on it was just random :D GUYS WEAR CONVERSE, RIGHT?**

**x- I'm Team Edward, by the way -x**

**Please Review, I love reviews! Reviews are gooooood **

**Thank you for the idea carefulositopeace, ly xx this is based on your idea!**

**\o/  
/\**

**And sorry for the POV changes, it works easier that way. It won't happen in any other chapters. Promise ya' guys -x-**

* * *

I locked my truck and went inside. I was happy that the job of getting Godparents was over, it wasn't nessecery, but I liked the sound of it. Charlie was out, so I dumped my bag in my room, and made myself some Celery with Peanut Butter on top.

I went into the living room, turned the TV on, and began eating. After I swallowed, Caleb kicked for the first time, it made me jump,

"You like Celery with Peanut Butter, huh?" I said as I felt him kick again, I chuckled

After I'd finished, I put the plate in the sink, and heard a knock at the door. I answered it to find Jacob there,

"Hey Jake" I said "come in" _Right on cue _I thought

He jumped onto the couch, and leaned back. I sat down next to him,

"I was out with Seth today, and saw this," He me handed me a box, wrapped in blue paper.

"Oh Jake" I said, he chuckled. I opened it and gasped in happiness, "Oh Jake!" I repeated. I lifted out a bear, blue of course, personalized to say 'Mom and Uncle Jake x'

"You like it?" He asked

"I love it" I gushed, Caleb kicked again "and Caleb seems to like it too" I added, Jake looked at my bump

"Thanks little buddy" He said, I laughed

"Here," I put his hand where Caleb was kicking.

"Wow!" He said as Caleb kicked

I got a call from Charlie; he was working late. So Jake offered to stay with me untill he got home. We decided to look through baby catalouges for a cot.

"I like that one" Jake pointed to one of the pictures

"That's for a girl" I said,

"It is?" He asked, confused

"Yes Jake, hence the flowers" I joked

"I thought they were dots!" He laughed

"Dots? They have petals round them, not dots!" I said

"I thought they were little dots around the big dots" He explained, I rolled my eyes

After two hours and five catalouges, we found the perfect cot. It was perfect for a boy, blue and trains on it, and we decided to pick it up tomorrow.

Jake eventually fell asleep, with his head resting on one of the catalouges; he could sleep on anything. I put a blancket over him, and began walking upstairs to my room. I was about to open my door when some knocked at the front door. Jake was already here, and Charlie had a key. I went to answer it, and I felt like screaming when I saw who it was

Edward.

"Bella," He said

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I asked sourly

"Let me explain everything" He pleaded. _Not this again._

"No, Edward" I said

"But Bel-"

"There's nothing to explain, I saw what you were doing, it's clear" I said, he looked down

"I am sorry" He said quietly

"Like I haven't heard that one before" I muttered, he looked up "it doesn't mean anything to me, now..." I looked him in the eyes "...GO AWAY!" I shouted, slamming the door

I walked into the living room, and saw Jake, he was sat up; he'd obviously been listening to the row I had with Edward. He stood up,

"Bella?" He asked, I stayed quiet for a few seconds

"Jake!" I cried, I flung myself at him, and automatically folded his arms around me,

"It's OK, Bells" He whispered to me, I clung to him

"I don't want him anywhere near Caleb, Jake" I sobbed into his shirt

"_I _won't let him, I'll look after you both, I promise"

----

I woke up the next morning to Jacob's bellowing laughter downstairs. I went down and saw him streched out on the couch.

"Jake, what are you still doing here?" I asked, as I rubbed my eyes

"Oh hi Bella," He smiled "Charlie went to work early, and apparantly, I fell asleep on your couch again" He chuckled, I laughed

"O-K, you hungry?" I asked as I went into the kitchen

"I already ate" He shouted to me

"I can see that" I said, as I stared at the half empty fridge,

I got out what was left of the peanut butter, and some celery. And took it into the living room, and sat next to Jake, who was now upright. He looked at my plate, and pretended to gag

"What?" I asked

"Celery. Peanut Butter. Not exactly the best combination" He commented,

"It's called a craving, Jake" I said, before I bit into some celery

"Are we still on for getting the cot today?" He asked, as he turned the TV off and threw the remote onto the other couch

"Sure," I said, before taking another bite

----

Later that day, we went to the mall to get the cot, and a few other things for Caleb. When we arrived, I lead Jake to the store where the cot was sold, I laughed at his expression as I pulled him through the crowd of people. After we ordered it, we went to buy some baby clothes.

"OK, _this_ is great!" Jake said, I turned and saw him holding a t-shirt with a wolf on it, I rolled my eyes "come on Bells!" He begged

"OK, give it here" I sighed in defeat, he grinned and put it over my arm, "I thought you hate shopping"

"I do, but this is for my godson, completely different" He said, I chuckled

After an hour or so at looking at clothes, we went to shoes. Jake immediatly spotted a pair just like his converses, I had to get them, Caleb and Jake would look great together with those on. I also got him some small baby bed socks.

**Angela POV**

"Mike!" I shouted, "hurry up!" He was in a game store, and as taking forever to choose.

I decided to go into the store next door; a shoe store. I was about to go in, when I saw Jacob, Bella's friend. I began walking int the store, and saw Edward walking in the same direction as him.

This won't be pretty.

* * *

**Cliffy! Oooh what will happen between Edward, Jacob and Bella?**

**Please, Review! **

**Love E.S.B.M.F :)**


	6. The Fight

**Chapter 6! **

**We see the encouter of Edward, Bella and Jacob... . You might have a sense of deja vu**

**Contains swearing!**

**Enjooy -x-**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Here, let me carry the bags" Jake offered,

"No, it's OK" I said, he scoffed

"Bella, you're five months pregnant, let _me _carry them" He insisted, I sighed

"Fine" I said, as I handed him the two bags of baby clothes and shoes.

"Thanks" He said, I smiled sarcastically. I was glad he was trying to take care of me, but I _could_ carry two measely bags

We walked silently for a while. I was glancing at women with babies, sat on the benches feeding them. I was so mesmerized by it, I didn't notice that Jake had stopped to look in a shop window,

"Bella," Jake came up behind me, "where were you go-" His smiled faded,

"What?" I asked, I turned to follow his glare. I saw Edward.

"Oh for the love of-" I muttered, I suddenly realised Jake was walking up to Edward at an alarming speed, it was like Mike in the cafeteria all over again.

"Jake!" I shouted, ignoring the few people who stared, "Jake stop!"

I was too late.

**Jacob POV**

"You!" I snapped at Edward, he turned and showed no expression, wimp.

"Jacob," He said, I scoffed

"Jake!" I heard Bella shout "Jake stop!"

"Outside," I said, he scoffed, did he think I as kidding?

"What?" He asked in disbelief

"Outside" I said through my teeth

"O-K" He said, with a confused expression

He began walking foward towards the exit, but I began to grow impatient, I wanted to kick the shit out of him _now_

"In fact" I said, he turned to me, I dropped the bags to the side of me, and punched him in the face

"JAKE!" Bella screamed

**Bella POV**

"JAKE!" I screamed. I saw a crowd of people gather, and a few people at the side of me "STOP!"

Suddenly, Edward straightened out, and then he threw a punch at Jake. They suddenly ran at each other and where having a real fight. I realised I was crying, heavily.

I then heard a crack, and Jake fell to the floor

"OW! YOU MOTHER FU-"

"JAKE!" I cried, as I knelt to his side, he was moaning in pain, holding his arm "You fucking asshole!" I shouted to Edward,

I put my arm around Jake, and heard a number of people saying they'll call 911, I didn't really know if it was for police or an ambulance, I didn't care,

"He started it, Bella" Edward shouted, I stood up

"I don't care, he had good reason to" I shouted, "you broke his arm for god sake!"

"Bella?" I heard two voices say. It was Angela and Mike from behind me

"Bella?" I heard another voice say. It was Alice. I looked at her and she blinked quickly "Bella?" She repeated, I guess she knows now that I'm pregnant

"What?" I asked sourly

"I...Edward...I..." She looked at Edward, who after a few seconds, turned and walked away, and Alice followed

----

After Jake was checked by a doctor at the hospital, and was found to have a broken arm as I'd thought. I drove him home, and then back to my house.

Charlie was home; his cruiser was in the driveway. I went in and tried to act like nothing had happened, but Billy had called about Jake's arm and like a flash, Charlie ran to my side,

"Bella, are you OK?" He asked frantically

"Yes, dad, I'm fine" I said,

"You sure?" He asked again

I sighed "I guess Billy told you about Jake and I's encounter with Edward"

"Yeah, you're sure that you're OK?" He asked to clarify

"Yes," I said, he smiled

"Good," He sighed, he looked down at my bags; all two of them "Um... see you got... alot" He joked, I chuckled

"Yeah," I said, holding up the bags

"Well...I'm going over to Billy's to see how Jacob is, you coming?" He asked, I shook my head

"No, I'll stay here" He smiled

"I won't be back late" He promised, before he left,

I went up to my room, but smelt paint. I followed the smell; it lead to a room at the back of the house. I went in and saw bright blue walls, with a changing station in the corner. I smiled to myself, Charlie had done all this. I walked to the changing station, and put began putting the clothes that I'd bought into the small drawers.

After, I went downstairs and sat in the living room. I considered turning the TV, but decided not to, instead I decided to go to my room. I began walking up, and someone knocked on the door,

"Oh for god sake" I muttered. I went back down to answer it. It was Esme,

"Hello Bella," She said in her usual calm voice,

"Esme, what are doing here?" I asked, she smiled weakly

"Edward told me... us, about the mall incident, with Alice's 'dramatic' help" She explained

"Oh" I choked out "come in" I said

She came in, and sat on the edge of the couch, I sat next to her. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, it drove me crazy

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, she shook her head

"No thank you, Bella" She replied, I smiled

"Well, congratulations by the way, but you're making me a grandmother so early," She joked

"Oh don't worry, Edward's having nothing to do with Caleb when he's born" I said,

"I didn't think you were the type of person that held grudges, Bella," She said,

"I'm not, but," I sighed "he cheated on me, well, _that _I can handle, it's the behind my back part, I feel like I can't trust him anymore," I explained, I saw the pity on her face. She put her arm around me

"I understand, Bella, but you can't keep his son away from him" She explained, I sighed

"Sorry Esme, but, I've made my desicion" I admitted, she sighed

"OK," She smiled. I suddenly felt a weird cramping sensation in my abdomen, I winced "Bella?"

"It's OK, it's just-" It happened again, but stronger, causing me to groan slightly

"Bella, what's going on? Are you OK?" She asked

"I don't know what this is, Esme" I said,

"I'll call Carlisle" She announced

I hope Caleb wasn't coming. It's too early. I felt a tear roll down my cheek...


	7. Telling Mike

**_A/N: OMG chapter 7 for you awesomesauce reviewers! Starts in Carlisle POV, Something different for you. And I have the perfect song to go with this FanFiction, _**

**_'I'm not a girl, Not yet a woman' by Britney Spears_**

**_Thank you to my reviewers: _**

**_carefulositopeace, amobutterfly25, kimicullen1721, tameka, jayd-n33, SmokeyMelina, retrogirl13, senier, michaylalove, EdwardxBellaxLover, x-tobecontinued-x, starmix123, TwilightLover1518, angela2805, Bedwardloverx, christy86 _**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW/S_**

**_Just found out that on monday, having my cervical cancer jab :(_**

**_Ashley Greene's twitter: AshleyMGreene_******

* * *

Carlisle POV

Saturdays were both good and bad for me. For one, I enjoyed the occasional day off from the hospital, and I had time to spend with my lovely wife and family. But that was partly the bad reason, well, Emmett and Jasper were at the centre of _all _the chaos. If they're not gambling and betting each other over stupid things, they're arguing, no, fighting.

That's always my cue to escape to my office, and leave Alice and Rose to sort out their husbands.

All I could think about at the moment is Edward and Bella. I had mixed emotions for them, on on hand there was Edward; he was usually loyal, Bella was his life, and he cheats on her, I was annoyed when I found out. And there's Bella; I've no idea how she must feel right now, hurt, pain.

I decided to go into the living room; it had got worryingly quiet. I went in and saw Emmett and Jasper on one end of the couch, and Alice and Rose on the other,

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked

"Emmett reckons he can stay quieter longer than Jasper can" Alice said, "the big bear can't last two seconds, he can't stay quiet" She then muttered

"I CAN... OH CRAP!" Emmett shouted, Jasper bolted up. Rose and Alice sniggered

"Told ya'" She whispered

"Yes! Pay up Cullen" He said proudly

"Well done Emme-" I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket, I walked out of the room, aware of the four curious pairs of eyes staring at me. It was Esme.

"Hello Esme, how are yo-"

_"Carlisle, get down here NOW!" She shouted down the phone_

"Why, what's happened?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder to see Alice stood at the door listening

_"I don't know, something's wrong with Bella_" She said. Bella? She said she was going shopping.

"O-OK, I'll be right there" I said, before putting the phone back in my pocket.

I went back into my office and got my keys. I ran to the Mercedes, and drove away, quickly.

Bella POV

All I could think about was Caleb. Not now, another four months!

"Carlisle's on his way," Esme said, I smiled

"Good" I moaned, as I rubbed my stomach, Esme was suddenly next to me,

"How are you feeling?" She asked, as she put her arm around me again,

"Bad" Was all I could think of to say, she smiled

"Don't worry, Bella, it'll probably be nothing" She said,

"But it's never nothing, I'm bad luck central! First Edward and now this!" I cried.

We waited half an hour, until Carlisle arrived. However the pain had neither improved or gotten worse, it was the same. Carlisle suddenly knocked on the door, and relief washed through me,

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked, I was about to answer, when I saw Alice enter the house, with Jasper

"Get. _Them_. Out" I said though my teeth, Esme and Carlisle looked at them

"Bella, are you OK?" Alice asked, I looked away from her

"Go!" I shouted, Jasper pulled Alice out, and I saw a heartbroken expression on her face

----

After an hour, Carlisle announced I was only expericancing Braxton Hicks contractions, and it was a relief to hear Caleb was going to be OK. They stayed with me until Charlie got home, which I knew was a very bad idea,

He came in, and hung his coat up. He walked into the living room, and I saw his smile vanish

"Bella, what are _they _doing here?" He asked, before glaring at them

"It's Edward you should be angry with, dad, not them" I said, his expression didn't even move

"I don't care, they knew about it, and they kept it secret" He argured

"Charlie, the only reason we are here is because I came to see Bella, and she began having Braxton Hicks, so I called Carlisle," Esme explained, I looked back at Charlie, his expression eased

"Oh," He choked out "well thank you, Dr Cullen" He added, I could see the blushes appearing, I bit my lip

"It's no problem" Carlisle said, smiling

----

I woke the next morning, with yesterday's fiasco still in my head. Charlie had already left, but had helped me a little by washing up his bowl and coffee mug. I didn't feel too hungry, so I got dressed into a new maternity top I'd bought, with some black jeggings. I set off to school a little early, so I drove slowly, and thought about seeing the Cullens. I thought about _attepmting _to avoid them, but it never seems to work, so I decided just to act normal. When I arrived, I saw Mike and Angela again. I then remembered that they saw Edward and Jake's fight.

"Bella!" Angela called, I looked over and waved, they began running over

"Are you OK?" She asked, I nodded

"Of course I am," I answered, she smiled

"And your friend, it looked like he got hurt pretty bad" Mike asked

"Jacob? Oh, nothing major, just a broken arm" I said, they both smiled

"I'm just glad the three of you are OK" Angela sighed, I saw Mike's smile turn into a confused expression

"Three?" Mike asked

"Yeah, Bella's pregnant" Angela said, he gasped

"Pregnant?" He asked, we both nodded

"I can't believe you didn't notice" Angela laughed

"Well, I'm happy for you Bella" He said,

"Thanks Mike" I said, he smiled

We began walking inside, I saw Alice looking at me with the same heartbroken expression, and Rosalie was glaring at me. I looked away and carried on walking.

I walked into Biology, and saw Edward wasn't there. I sat down, a began watching the door, waiting for him to walk in.

He didn't.

After Biology, I had English, and Mike sat in the spare seat next to me and Angela.

"So, pregnant, eh?" He said, I laughed

"Yes," I said

"Are you forgetting he cheated on her, Mike?" Angela asked

"Oh my god, I forgot about that, that son of a bitch, cheating on his pregnant girlfriend" He said angrily

"_Ex_-girlfriend, and he didn't know" I said

"Why didn't you tell him before?" He asked

"I wish I had, unfortunatly, I only found out on the day I found him with Lauren" I explained

"Oh" He said, Angela and I laughed


	8. Goodbyes

**_A/N: This is set 3 months after the last chapter; Bella is now 8 months preggo! Seths new Girlfriend, is my BMA Elizabeth AKA x-tobecontinued-x_**

**_CHAPTER 8!_**

* * *

I awoke to the sound my my truck pulling up the drive. I went downstairs just as Charlie closed the door, and threw me my keys,

"Morning Charlie, um, what were you doing with my keys?" I asked, he smiled

"I thought that since you're," He gestured my stomach, I stroked it "I thought that, maybe, you'd be safer if I put new tyres on your truck"

"Thanks, but, they were fine to start with" I said

"Better to be safe than sorry" He stated, I chuckled

"Well, thanks again" I repeated

"Nah, no trouble" He said, I smiled "anyway, I might be late home tonight," He added, I nodded

"OK" I said, he smiled, and left.

I went into the kitchen, and remembered it was saturday. Great, a saturday alone! I went into the living room, and sat down, moaning as my back was aching so much. I just got settled on the couch when the phone rang, I struggled to stand up, but I managed to answer it,

"Hello?" I asked, supporting my back with my free hand

"_Bells! It's Jake_"

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing much... you mind if I come over, well, if Seth and I come over?_" He asked,

"Sure, if you want"

"_Great, see you in ten, bye!_"

I put the phone down, and went to get changed. I put on a navy blue top and some white leggings, but kept my bed socks on. Eventually, Jake arrived in Seth's car. They knocked, loudly,

"Hey Bells!" Jakes said,

"Hiya Jake, hey Seth," I said, Seth smiled

"This is Seth's new Girlfriend, Elizabeth" Jake announced, I looked and saw her partially behind Seth, she smiled

"Come in" I offered

Jake sat, well, slouched in his usual spot, Seth and Elizabeth sat on the other couch, I smiled when I saw him put his arm around her. I sat in the arm chair.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked them, Seth looked at Jake,

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing to say!" Jake shouted,

"Jake, you might as well tell her" Seth said,

"Tell me what?" I asked in curiosity

"The blonde bitch came to see me last week" He explained.

"Rosalie?" I asked,

"Yu_p_," He popped the 'p',

"Why, what did she say?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed

"She wanted to know why you were avoiding her and her family, Edward, she understands, but why the rest of them or some shit like that" He explained

"Well...I...I told you already, Jake, that they knew about him cheating, and didn't tell me" I said,

"That's what I said, but she don't give up easily" He said

"What do you mean?" I asked, he looked at Seth

"Well, then she started saying stuff like 'keep my nephew away from me, I don't care, but Edward has a right to see his son' or something" He said, his impression of Rosalie was very good and pretty accurate

"Why is she telling you that?" I asked, he shrugged

"Drugs?" Seth suggested randomly, we all laughed

"Probably, Blondes might think they're candy" Jake muttered, we laughed again

"God Jake, you're so mean" Elizabeth joked

----

Jake, Seth and Elizabeth stayed with me the whole day. After they left, I began preparing dinner for Charlie and I, his favourite, Fish Fry, although it wasn't my favourite thing at the moment.

----

Eventually, I began getting worried. It was ten o'clock, he said he'd be late, but not this late. I put the fish in the freezer, and began walking upstairs to go to bed. I put my pyjamas on; a long tshirt, and went to brush my teeth. Suddenly the phone rang. I went downstairs and answered it

"Hello?" I asked

"_Bella, it's Tom_" Tom was one of Charlie's friends who he worked with at the police station

"Hi Tom, what's wrong?"

"_Charlie's been shot!_" My heart immediatly sank. I wrapped my free arm around my stomach and felt tears form in my eyes, and a few escaped to fall down my cheeks

"W-what? W-where i-i-s h-he?" I asked,

"_He's been rushed to hospital now, I'm sorry we didn't call you earlier,_" He said,

"O-ok, I'm o-on my w-way" I sobbed,

I put the phone down, and half-ran to my truck. I headed straight to La Push fo Jake and Billy. I frantically knocked on the door, Jake answered,

"Bella, what are you-" He saw my red tear filled eyes "Bella, what's happened?" He asked, with a concerned tone

"Charlie...he...I..." I sobbed

"Bella, cam down! What's happened?" He asked

"Charlie's been shot!" I cried, he gasped

"Oh my god!" He gasped, he shut the door behind him, and climbed into the drivers seat

We sped to the hospital. When we arrived, I half ran into the reception, and immediatly saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, he ran over to me "where's my dad?!"

"Charlie's in ER" He said

He lead me to ER, and I saw Tom standing outside a room, I ran to him. I turned to look through the window, and my hand flew over my mouth to stop me from crying when I saw two doctors and three nurses working over him. My hand sank to my stomach, acting as if I was cradling Caleb from inside me,

"NO!" I screamed, I felt Jake's arm's around me, I turned and hugged him.

_Goodbye Charlie _I thought.

* * *

**_Cliffie! Sorry! Review for me! _**

**_ily guys -xx-_**


	9. Caleb Daniel Swan

**Chapter 9**

**THIS CHAPTER IS _NOT_ THE END!**

**

* * *

**

"Miss Swan," I heard a voice say, I turned away from Jake to see a doctor

"Yes?" I asked

"Your father sustained a very serious lung puncture from the bullet," He explained. _Oh god! _

"Will he be OK?" I asked

"We've sedated him into a coma to help with the injury, and given him breathing apparatus to help" He added,

"Can I see him?" I asked, he nodded

"Of course" He smiled

I opened the door and saw Charlie, I grabbed Jakes hand. I walked towards him slowly. Jake pulled me up a chair, I sat down next to the bed

"You OK with this Bella?" Jake asked, I nodded

"Hey dad, it's Bella, I know you can hear me," I chuckled, I looked at Jake and he smiled apologetically, "Dad, I love you so much, please be OK, Caleb needs a grandpa... and I need a dad" I sobbed, Jake put his hand on my shoulder

----

Jake and I went into the family room. I looked at the clock, it said 2:00am, I sighed with tiredness. I looked at Jake and saw him with his eyes half open. I put both my hands on my stomach,

"Caleb, I promise you Grandpa will be OK" I whispered, I heard Jake snigger

"Do you always do that?" He asked

"Sometimes" I admitted, he laughed. I was about to speak when I heard four familiar voices,

"Where's Bella? Is she OK?" It was Alice,

"Alice, calm down" Then Jasper,

"Yeah Alice, Chill," Then Emmett

"Where is Charlie?" And finally Rosalie.

I bolted up, alerting Jake. I walked towards the door, and looked through the window. There they were, they four people I _thought_ were my friends, my family.

I walked out the room to face them. I saw Alice turn to me,

"Bella!" She cried,

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly

"We wanted to see if you were OK" Alice explained

"Well, If you must know, I'm scared, OK, just like I have been for the past eight months, now you can leave" I ordered

"Bella, we-"

"She said go" Jake said from behind me, this wouldn't help

"Oh, I want a friggin' word with you!" Emmett boomed,

"What?" Jacob shouted

"I wanna know why you think you can go around kicking the crap out of my brother?" Emmett shouted

"Listen, OK," Jake moved in front of me "he cheated on my best friend" He shouted

Suddenly, I felt Caleb kick, but it wasn't how he usually kicked. Then I felt a sharp cramping pain, then I felt it again. _Oh my god._ I thought. I rubbed my stomach, and felt the pain again, moaning this time,

"Bella?" Rosalie asked,

"Rose I-" I froze. I felt a sticky liquid run down my legs, I screamed in pain as I felt a very strong contraction

"Bella!" Jake shouted, he put his arm around me,

"Jake, help!" I cried

"I'll get Carlisle" Jasper said, Alice nodded

Jake helped me walk as we followed Jasper. I moaned at every contraction, and squeezed Jake's hand. We reached Carlisle,

"Jasper, what's going on?" He asked,

"Bella's waters just broke, wha the hell do we do?" Jake asked in complete panic

"First, we'll get her a bed," Carlisle said

----

I felt so horrible. This wasn't the best time for Caleb to come. Jake stayed with me, and helped me through contractions. I refused to let Alice or any of the other Cullens in, apart from Carlisle.

"OK, Bella, you're 8cms dialated, you'll need to start pushing soon" Carlisle explained, I nodded

"Jake," I said, he stroked my arm

"I'm here Bella, I won't leave your side" He promised, I smiled.

Carlisle came in again, but his expression worried me,

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked, he looked over his shoulder

"Bella," _His_ voice. Edward.

"No! Get him OUT! I don't want him here" I screamed,

"Bella, please, you're being unreasonable" He said, I scoffed

"Right," I muttered

"Bella, can I just see my son, of course _you_ don't want anything to do with me, but what about Caleb?" He said, I looked at Jake

"This might sound crazy coming from me, but, he's right Bella" He said, I looked at Edward again,

"Ok" I said, before groaning through a contraction,

"Bella, you need to push now" Carlisle announced, I looked at Jake, then at Edward. He held out his hand to me, and I held it,

"OK, on 3, I want you to start pushing, 1, 2, 3," I pushed, squeezing both Jacob's hand and Edward's. I stopped

"Weldone Bells!" Jake exclaimed

"You're doing great, love" Edward whispered

"OK, 1, 2, 3" Carlisle said, I pushed harder again, screaming as I did "Stop. OK, once more, Bella" I pushed, but suddenly heard his cry. My Caleb.

"Bella!" Edward said happily, I looked at him, his face was beaming

Carlisle put him in blancket, and handed him to me. I started to cry,

"Bella, he's tiny" Jake whispered, I smiled at him. Then I looked at Edward,

"Edward?" I said, I saw a tear fall down from his eye

"Bella, he... he's beautiful" He said, I smiled

"Welcome to the world, Caleb Daniel Swan," I said, before kissing his forehead

* * *

**Caaaleb! FTW! New poll on my profile - Should Bella forgive Edward? **


	10. Forgiveness

**A/N: Chapter 10 for you! I didn't expect this many reviews, wow! ty! Sorry for shortness D:**

**'Outta Here' By Esmée Denters**

**So, Caleb's been born, now it's time for Bella to finally listen to Edward's side of the story...**

* * *

I felt so happy holding my son. I'd carried him for eight months, and talked to him, it was nice to finally meet him. Carlisle said he was healthy and that the ninth month wouldn't have made a difference to his development, and it would have been just as uncomfortable for me. The only set back was Charlie. He was still in the sedated coma. I wanted him to see his grandson. Suddenly, Edward walked in,

"Bella," He whispered, I looked up and smiled, adjusting Caleb so he was comfortable

"Hey," I smiled, I was in such a good mood, he walked over at sat on the bed

"Can I hold him?" He asked, I nodded. He gently lifted him from my arms, and cooed him

"He's adorable" He commented, I smiled again

"He has your eyes, you know" I said a matter-of-factly, he chuckled. Edward gazed at Caleb

"Your hair, though" He added, stroking the tuft of brown hair on Caleb's head, I chuckled, but Caleb began crying

"Here" I said, reaching for him.

I stroked and cooed him back to sleep. I noticed that Edward was staring at me, I didn't mind it, but I was curious to know why he was,

"What?" I chuckled, he smiled and shook his head

"Nothing, he's just lucky to have a mom like you" He said, I looked at Caleb's soft slumbering face, then back at Edward, who sighed "he needs a dad, Bella" I scoffed

"Not this again," I muttered

"Bella-" I shook my head before he could finish

"I feel like I can't trust you again" I said, he looked down, "Edward?"

"It's Emmett's fault" He muttered

"What?" I demanded,

"If he hadn't of made me go to _that _place" He said angrily "it was too goddamn early, anyway" He muttered

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" I ordered

"He took Jasper and I to this bar," He began explaining, "we took it in turns to get the drinks, and then it came to my turn. I went to the bar and _she _was there, behind the bar," My eyes widened in shock, Lauren worked at a bar? Of course, only she would sink that low,

"Then what happened?" I asked curiously,

"She served me, I watched her carefully as she got the drinks, it looked as if she didn't do anything, but..." He scoffed and turned away,

"Edward, what happened?" I asked worriedly,

"I think she spiked my drink. Jasper said I was absolutely out of it after one drink, and as they were walking me back to the car, she came up to me, blindfolded me, and said she was..._ you_" I gasped slightly. I looked at Caleb, who was still sleeping

"Me? She told you she was me? You know the sound of my voice, why didn't you-"

"I was drunk, Bella, of course I'm going to think she's you" He said, I sighed "Of course, you know the rest"

"But, why didn't they tell me?" I asked

"They did, well, they tried to" He said, I looked down, then I remembered, First Alice,

_"Bella, I-" I rushed past her to the stairs_

_"Where's Edward?" I asked,_

_"He's upstairs" She said, "but I don't thi-" I started running upstairs before she finished._

Then Esme, Jasper and Emmett,

_"Bella" Esme said quietly_

_"Where's Edward?" I asked, Jasper's eyes widened again, and Emmett gasped, I ignored them both_

_"His room, but Bella don-" I was gone before she finished._

I then felt tears form in my eyes. I'd ignored them for all these months, when they had tried to tell me, they had wanted me to know, but I blanked them out. I felt the guilt creeping up on me, a tear fell down my cheek, and I looked at Edward,

"I'm s-sorry" I sobbed, he scooted closer to me, and put his arm around me, so I could rest my head on his shoulder,

"Bella," He whispered, before he kissed my hair, then my forehead, and finally my lips,

"I love you," I whispered, he smiled

"I love you too, I love you both" He smiled, as he kissed Caleb,

I looked at the window, I saw Alice beaming and grinning, with Rosalie doing the same, I laughed.


	11. Love and Baby Moniters

**_A/N: Please do the new poll on my Profile :) _**

**_When Bella says: "Oh, put Edward on there, too, as the father", she means she's letting Edward be a dad to Caleb -x-_**

**_62 Reviews! Wow! Thanks to: _**

**_HMF, SmokeyMelina, the pen fatelle, newgirl5, frankfart101, misslaurielou88, amobutterfly25, pandora's-lunchbox, jayd-n33, gabzCoatz, EdwardxBellaxLover, christy86, MajorWhitlock, lizzie05, sweetlil'cullengirl, tameka, rpattzgirl08, Roses4Cullens, LunarFairyPrincess1989, GabrielaB, kimicullen1721, teamtwilight27, senier, retrogirl13, carefulositpeace, starmix123, TwilightLover1518, angela2805, x-tobecontinued-x, Michaylalove, BedwardLoverx_**

**_X - LOVE YOU ALL - X_**

**_THIS ISN'T THE END CHAPTER, I REPEAT, _****_THIS IS NOT THE END CHAPTER!!!!!_**

* * *

"Oh Bella!" Alice gushed as she ran in, I smiled at her

"Alice," I smiled, she looked at me, then Caleb "this is your nephew, Caleb" She suddenly overflowed with tears and squeals of happiness, Edward sniggered at her, but she didn't care.

"Aw, Bella he's adorable!" She smiled, "he's going to be _so_ spoilt by his _favourite Aunt_" She said in a kind of baby talk to Caleb.

"Want to hold him?" I asked, her face beamed.

"Yes!" She said, she lifted him from my arms, and began talking to him in baby talk again,

I looked at the window and saw Rosalie and Emmett talking, and Jake stood next to them, I smiled at him, he smiled back, but weakly. I suddenly heard Alice 'shhh' ing Caleb, who was crying loudly.

"He's sick of his 'favourite Aunt' already," Edward muttered, but Alice glared at him

"Here, give him to me" I said. Alice gave Caleb to me, and he stopped crying almost immediatly, and fell back to sleep again.

"Guess he knows who his Mom is" Alice smiled, Edward and I chuckled

Carlisle then walked in, holding a piece of paper on a clipboard

"I'm writing the birth certificate, what's his name?" He asked, I smiled

"Caleb Daniel Swan," I said,

"That's lovely" He commented as he began writing

"Thanks" I smiled, "Oh, put Edward on there, too, as the father" I added, I saw Edward's smile turn into a large grin.

"Thank-you" He mouthed

----

Carlisle eventually gave us the all clear to go home, well, back to _my_ house. Edward went to sign some forms, whilst I dressed Caleb. I put him in the t-shirt with the Wolf on that Jake had bought him. I lifted him up, and carried him out of the room to be greeted by Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme,

"Bella," Rosalie said, "I'm so, so sorry"

"It should be me apologizing to _you_, to all of you," I admitted, they all smiled

"Apology accepted Bella, now where's my nephew?" Emmett asked, he looked at him and gasped

"What?" I laughed, letting Esme and Jasper see him too,

"It's Edward!" He joked, Rosalie chuckled

"He's right," She said, stroking Caleb's forehead with her finger "by the way, Bella, congratulations," She added

"Thanks,"

Edward came up behind me, and announced the forms were all filled in. I asked Carlisle about my dad, and said he would be out within a week or so, he'll have a surprise when he wakes up, at least.

Edward offered to drive us home. I set Caleb's car seat up in the back, and fastened him in, tightly. I sat in the front, but I was turned to see Caleb the whole trip. Edward drove slower than usual, which was good, considering I'd just given birth, and Caleb was very sensative. When we got home, I took Caleb to his cot.

He slept so soundly, peacefully. I went downstairs with his moniter in a tight grip in my hand, Edward was sat on the couch,

"He sleeping?" He asked, I nodded

"Like a..." I paused "...baby" I said, he laughed, "he looks adorable" I gushed,

"Can I see him?" He asked,

"Sure"

We walked upstairs, and I opened his door carefully. We tip-toed in, and stood over him,

"Aw" Edward said quietly "that _is _cute"

"I know" I sighed, as I adjusted his blanket carefully,

"Thank you" He said

"For what?" I asked

"For letting me be a dad to Caleb, for giving me a second chance" He said, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder

"I love you" I whispered, he kissed my hair,

"I love you, too, more than you'll ever know"

----

I awoke, realising it was three o'clock in th afternoon. I sat up, and went into Caleb. I walked to his cot, and saw he was gone. Panic rushed through me. I ran downstairs into the living room, and saw Caleb, asleep, on Emmett's knee. I sighed with relief. Edward suddenly walked in from the kitchen,

"Hi love, I didn't know you were up," He smiled "what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I just... I panicked a little when I saw Caleb wasn't in his cot," I explained

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, sorry" He said,

"No worrys," I smiled

"Um, Bella, I can't feel my legs" Emmett complained, I lifted Caleb up, and let him rest his head on my shoulder.

I saw Alice edging towards a bag on the end of the couch from the corner of my eye, I smiled

"Alice, what's that?" I asked

"A gift for Caleb!" She announced

"You mean gift_s_" Jasper muttered

"Whatever, here" I handed Caleb to Edward, and took the bag from Alice.

I looked inside and saw clothes, a few shirts either saying 'I heart Mom', 'I heart Dad', or Alice complaimented her favourite, 'I love my Aunt!'. Rosalie and Emmett had bought some small shoes, and a photo album with 'Baby's first...' on it.

After they'd gone, I began making dinner. I put the baby moniter on the window sill, and went the the fridge. Suddenly, I heard talking coming from the moniter, it was Edward. I picked it up and put it to my ear

"_Hey Caleb, it's your dad. You probably won't ever remember I've told you this, but, you are so, so lucky. I mean, Bella... your mom is the most beautiful and wonderful person ever. There's a saying, nobody's perfect, you might hear that through your life, but your mom, is perfect... and I love her, so much..."_

I felt a tear fall from my eye. I never knew he felt that way about me, of course he say's I'm beautiful all the time, but, I've never heard him say it like that before. I took the moniter, and put it to my mouth,

"Edward, I love you too" I said into it

* * *

**NOT THE END! STILL A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	12. Waking up

**_A/N: OME! 86 reviews! Tell me, should I do the next chapter in Edwards POV? _**

**_Perfect Bella, Jacob and the Cullen boys song - Bad Boys - Alexandra Burke ft Flo Rida_**

**_I had my HPV jab today. Its so painful, my arm aches so, so much :(_**

**_Hmm, a blonde nurse named Jane... remind you of a certain Volturi member?_**

* * *

I woke up suddenly. I realised in my hand was the baby moniter, and crying was coming from it. I groaned with tiredness and stood up. I went into Caleb, and lifted him out of his cot,

"Shh, it's OK, hun, mommy's here" I cooed quietly to him. I stroked his head and waited until he fell asleep again. When he did, I placed him back into the cot, tucked him in, and turned to go back to bed.

My head literally only just touched the pillow when the house phone rang, I groaned again. I got up and ran to answer the phone,

"Hello?" I said groggily

"_Hello Bella, it's Carlisle, I'm at the hospital, your dad's waking up_"

"Really?! Wow, OK, I'll come down now," I said

"_OK, I'll call Edward for you_" He offered

"OK, thank-you, bye" I said, puttin the phone down

I ran upstairs, and into Caleb. I lifted him out gently, and put him on the changing station to get him dressed. He suddenly began crying slightly,

"It's OK Caleb, we're going to see Grandpa," I cooed "and you'll see daddy, too"

I strapped him into his car seat, and brought him into my room. I only changed my top as my sweat pants looked OK. When I was done, I carried Caleb downstairs and put the car seat into the passenger seat of my truck, and set off. Caleb fell right back to sleep again, I was jealous of him.

We arrived at the hospital. I lifted Caleb from his car seat, thankful that I didn't wake him. I went to the reception, and went to Charlie's floor. The first person I saw was Alice,

"Bella!" She exclaimed as she ran to me

"Hi Alice" I said, she reached me "he's sleeping" I whispered, looking at Caleb

"Oh, sorry" She whispered

I walked up to Carlisle and Esme, with Alice following me. I faced Charlie's bed, and saw a nurse checking his heart rate. I felt a sudden rush of excitment run through me knowing I'd be seeing my dad again, and that he'll meet his grandson for the first time.

Esme turned to me, and smiled

"Hi Bella," She said in her usual calm, sweet voice

"Hi Esme," I smiled, "Hi Carlisle" I added

"Hello Bella, Edward's on his way" He told me, I nodded

"Thanks, Carlisle" I smiled

"No problem" He said.

We watched the nurse finish checking him, she had blonde hair tied up in a bun and was quite short. When she'd finished, she came out and began talking to Carlisle, and when she'd done, she turned to me,

"Miss Swan, I'm your father's nurse, Jane" She said, I nodded "as you already know, your father is waking up for his coma. Now, the bullet wound hasn't fully healed, but is safe enough to send him home with, however he will need to take medication to help it completely heal up" She explained.

"OK," I smiled "can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course, you might no get an answer from him for a few minutes, though" She said.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see him" I said, she smiled.

I followed her in, keeping Caleb close to my chest. I sat on a hard plastic chair and waited for the nurse to leave. She shut the door, and I took in a deep breath. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, I had no idea what I was going to say when he woke up. I sat back, and stroked Caleb's tiny hand with my finger, whilst thinking of what I could say.

Suddenly, I caught a glance of my dad's hand, it flinched. I put my head straight up, and it did it again. He was definitely waking up now.

"Dad?" I said, his eyes flickered "Dad, it's Bella" I added, his eyes flickered again "Come on dad" I whispered.

"Bells?" He asked quietly, his voice was croaky, I smiled anyway.

"Hi Dad" I said, his eyes were barely open, only slightly.

"Bella," He repeated,

"Yes dad, it's me" I smiled, his eyes opened wider, so he could see, and he smiled.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," I smiled, I felt Caleb move in my arms, I looked down "Dad, this is Caleb, your grandson"

"Bella, he's beautiful" He said, I smiled, continuing to stroke Caleb

"Isn't he" I said, smiling at him.

Suddenly, I turned and saw Edward standing with Carlisle, I felt myself smile uncontrollably. I turned back to my dad, who didn't look very happy to see him.

"What's _he _doing here, Bella?" He asked

"Well, we kind of got back together after Caleb was born" I explained

"I thought you had more sense than that, Bells"

"Dad, I love him" I said "I never stopped, even when I said I hated him, there was a part of me that didn't" I added.

"I'm guessing you want me to behave?" He asked. I nodded

"Please" I answered, as Edward came in.

I eyed Charlie as Edward pulled up a chair next to me, his face was disapproving. I past Caleb to Edward, and saw Charlie flinch at that. I was begging myself that Charlie _would _keep his promise and behave.

"How you feeling, Mr Swan?" Edward asked

"Call me Charlie," Good. That's a start "and I'm good, thank-you"

"Sorry, Charlie" He smiled. He turned back to Caleb, who had settled into Edward's arms perfectly, it was a beautiful kodak moment.

I hated the awkward silence between them both, but I was happy that they were getting along, at least.

* * *

**Not the last chapter. There's a few more to come for you all:)**


	13. Coming home

_**A/N: HERES THE DEAL... If you have a good idea for a name for the sequel to this, please tell me in your review:)**_

_**I have an emo fringe now:)**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_

I watched Edward helping my dad get his things in his hospital room. I was glad Charlie was getting along with Edward, finally. I turned to Rosalie; who was playing with Caleb, but he didn't seem to be interested, all he wanted to do was sleep. Both Rosalie and I laughed, and she gave him back to me. Charlie and Edward walked out of the room,

"All set" Charlie announced, I smiled

"Good" I said

"Want me to drive you home?" Edward asked,

"I have my truck, Edward" I reminded him, he chuckled

"It's only big enough for two people" Edward said, I chuckled.

"True. Why don't you take Caleb home." I suggested, his eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded.

"Aw thanks Bella," He smiled, I past Caleb to him "get some good father-son time" He said, I laughed

"I'll see you back at my house, then" I said, he nodded

----

We arrived home, and I demanded that Charlie went straight to the couch to rest. I made him some lunch, and kept insisting he stayed sat down everytime he offered to help.

I was worried, though. It was bugging me to know where Edward was with Caleb. I kept thinking up random scenarios like Lauren had got to him, and they'd taken Caleb, or worse... that one I couldn't bare thinking about.

"What's up, Bells? You seem a bit... tense" Charlie asked, I looked at him and saw he was looking at me with his head cocked to the side,

"I'm wondering where Edward is with Caleb" I said quietly

"Told you he was no good" He muttered

"Dad!" I complained

"I know, 'Behave'" He said, quoting what I had told him at the hospital.

Just as he'd finished speaking, there was three knocks at the door. Edward. I felt a quick flush of anger, then relief. I half sprinted to answer it.

"Where were you?" I asked the instant I opened the door.

"Nice to see you, too" Edward joked.

"I'm serious" I said

"I stopped off at my house, that's all" He explained

"How was I meant to know that? For I know, you could have-" I shuddered at my thought.

"I didn't mean to scare you, love" He said quietly, I sighed.

"I know you didn't," I sighed, "come in," I said,

He handed Caleb to me, who was awake for once. Edward opposite to Charlie, and they smiled weakly at each other. I went into the kitchen, and got out one of Caleb's bottles and began feeding him. I then started trying to listen in on Edward and Charlie's conversation,

"_Thank-you for accepting me again, Charlie_" Edward said, I heard Charlie scoff.

"_I'm still furious with what you did, Edward,_" Charlie began explaining

"_I know you are, so am I to be honest_"

"_Bella's a delicate girl, you've hurt her once, and it practically killed her inside, and if I'm honest, if it wasn't for Caleb, she probably would of-_" He stopped, I guessed what he was going to say easily "_the point is, if I ever find out you that you've done it again, you'll have me to answer to_" He added,

"_Of course, but I'd never hurt Bella again, we have a family now_" He said, I smiled when he said 'family'

I felt that was my cue to enter. I walked in, still feeding Caleb, and sat next to Edward; He smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes, Caleb stopped feeding, so I burped him, and he fell right back to sleep again.

"So, what you two going to do now? I mean, I bet you don't want to be cooped up here" Charlie said, Edward and I looked at each other.

"Dad, I'm staying here until your better," I said, Charlie scoffed

"Bella, I can look after myself, how do you think I managed before you moved here," He joked

"But dad, you've just come out of a coma-"

"Sedated Coma" Edward muttered, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You've just come out of a _sedated _coma, I just want to be safe" I continued, glancing at Edward afterwards.

"I appreciate your concern, Bells, but you have your own life, your a mom now" He said, looking at Caleb, who was sound asleep on my knee.

"Dad-" He put his hand up to stop me,

"Bella, please, I can manage. Just look for a place with Edward, and fair enough if there is no where you like" He suggested,

"Okay, if it makes you happy," I sighed, "what about Caleb, Edward and I still have another year of school" I asked

"Leave him with me" He said,

"Okay then" I smiled, "I'll just go put him down to bed" I said, looking at Caleb.

I stood up, and began walking to the stairs, and heard Edward follow me, we went to Caleb's room, and I put him to sleep gently.

"Wow." Edward breathed, I glanced at him

"What?" I asked

"He looks just like you when he sleeps" He whispered

"Thanks" I whispered. We stayed silent for a few seconds, until Edward spoke.

"So when are we going house hunting?" He asked,

"_House_ hunting? A house is a tad out of our price range, don't you think?" I asked, he chuckled

"Okay... apartment hunting then" He said,

"How about this weekend?" He suggested

"Sure" I said, he pulled me to him, and kissed my hair "I love you" I whispered

"I love you, too" He whispered "I love you both, I always will do"

* * *

**CUE BAD-NESS :) lol!! again, please if you have any ideas for a name for the sequel, TELL ME!**


	14. Broken

**A/N: WOW! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY TO x-tobecontinued-x ILY!!!**

**Edward and Bella return to school, what will happen?**

* * *

"Are you nervous about today?" Edward asked me, first day of school after having a baby, hmm, what did he think.

"Not really" I lied as we drove in Edward's Volvo to drop off Caleb at my house.

When we arrived, I saw Charlie putting the trash out.

"Hey Bells!" He called, I smiled

"Hi Dad," I said, I got Caleb out of the car, and gave him to Charlie, "be good, Caleb" I said, I heard Edward chuckle.

"He will be" Charlie smiled,

"Well, got to go, I'll see you both when we get home" I said, I kissed Caleb's forehead and jumped back in the car.

Edward put his classical music on, and kissed me before we set off. I suddenly began to feel nervous, I wasn't anxious about seeing Mike or Angela, it was Lauren I was worried about, did she know I'd had Caleb?

When we arrived at school, I saw that people were staring. It was worse when we got out of the car, I head the whispers,

_I thought they'd split up? She _must_ be desperate,_

_Apparently they've been away because Cullen was beaten up by that La Push kid, and the police got involved,_

_Her dad threatened him and forced them to get back together,_

I ignored them all, neither of them were true. We walked straight inside, hand in hand. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, Mike and Angela.

"Hi Bella!" She squealed, I smiled

"Hi Angela," I said, trying to be calmer than her

"Where is he?" She asked eagerly, I knew she meant Caleb.

"My dad's looking after him" I said,

"Oh, do you have a picture?" She asked, I looked at Edward.

"Here" He handed her a picture of him when he was a day old,

"Of course you would have one" I whispered to him

"Aw he's adorable, Bella!" She gushed

----

I walked to the cafeteria with Edward. We were first to arrive of Edward's family, so we went and sat at their usual table. People began flooding in, and I saw Lauren, her face full of jealously. It was amusing. She began walking over after she picked up her lunch.

"Oh perfect" I whispered to Edward,

"Relax" He whispered, just as Lauren and her little minion Jessica reached us,

"I hear you two are back together" She said in her annoying nasal voice.

"Yes, Lauren, we are" I replied, she glared at me, and then turned to Edward.

"I'm just going to say Edward, getting back with _her_, was a mistake" She said, practically spitting 'her'.

"No, Lauren, ever trusting _you_ was the mistake" Edward replied, I saw the hurtful expression on her face, again, very amusing. Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie came up behind her.

"Hey everyone," Rosalie smiled, Lauren turned and gasped "what's the matter, never seen beauty before?" Rosalie snapped at Lauren, I bit my lip, trying to hold my laughter.

"Oh, I've seen beauty, and it's not coming from you" She snapped,

"Right" Rosalie said, and she and Emmett sat down, ignoring Lauren, who stormed away.

"Um, congratulations Bella, Edward" Jess rushed before running to follow Lauren.

"Good one Rose" Emmett whispered, she giggled, "where's my little nephew?"

"Charlie's looking after him," I said, Emmett shrugged, "what?"

"Guess I'll have to come round and see him" He said, with his hands as fists over his mouth,

"You do that" Rosalie whispered

I looked up and saw Alice skip over, Jasper soon followed. As usual, she had an enormous grin on her face, normally on a child that has seen their presents on christmas day morning.

"Bella! Edward!" She smiled,

"Hey Alice, hi Jasper" He smiled

"Where's Caleb?" She asked, eagerly like Angela did.

"At my dad's, Alice"

"Oh..." She hung her head, Edward and I chuckled.

"Emmett's already invited himself over," I looked at him, and he grinned, "why don't you both come, too?"

"Okay, that should be fun," She smiled, "by the way, what happened with Lauren, she seemed pretty pissed when I saw her?" She asked

"We have Rosalie to thank for that" Edward said

"Good one" Alice chuckled as she and Jasper sat down.

"I don't trust her at all" Jasper suddenly said, Edward nodded.

"Who? Lauren?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I think she's up to something" Jasper explained,

"Like what?" Edward asked, Jasper shrugged

"I'm no mind-reader, Ed" He joked, we all laughed.

----

After school, Edward drove me home. Alice, Jasper, Rose and of course Emmett were coming along later. As we drove home, Edward had his classical music on again, and had one hand on mine throughout the whole journey.

When we arrived, we got out of the car, and walked towards the door. When we got in, I heard Caleb crying,

"I'll go, you go see Charlie" Edward said, I nodded before he began running upstairs.

I went into the living room and saw Charlie asleep. I rolled my eyes and went up to him.

"Dad, wake up, Caleb was crying" I said, he didn't move. "Dad?" I repeated

I nudged his arm a few times. Then I realized, he wasn't asleep at all. I put my hand in front of his mouth, he wasn't breathing.

"Dad." I whispered, feeling my eyes tear up.

I suddenly heard Edward jogging downstairs. He came in with Caleb resting on his shoulder.

"He was just hungry, I'll just feed him," He said, "Bella?" I turned round to face him "What's wrong?" He asked

"He's gone" I said, feeling tears began to fall down my cheek

"What?" He asked

"Charlie... he's... dead" I cried.

* * *

**:'( Charlie's died! If you ask me 'oh why is he dead?' you'll find you'll next chapter. By the way, I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so I won't be updating... sorry.**

**But remember if you have any names for the sequel, tell me!**

**Love E.S.B.M.F :) x**


	15. So many Memories

**A/N: WOW over 116 reviews, never expected THAT!**

**Thank-you to Rosey Twilighter for the Sequel name suggestion:) ty! **

**My friend/kind of my beta/x-tobecontinued-x came up with the reason why he died! All credit to her!**

**I love all these Lauren Mallory hatreds! Good job she's not in Twilight, they just combined her with Jessica Stanley apparently!**

**OK, so Charlie has just died :'( ready to find out why?**

* * *

Edward POV

I ran up to Caleb's room. He was crying quite loudly, I was wondering why Charlie hadn't gone up. I lifted him out and rested him on my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Caleb, daddy's here" I whispered.

He eventually stopped crying. I decided to take him downstairs to Bella. I began walking to the stairs, and jogged downstairs. I went in and saw Bella standing next her dad, who was sleeping,

"He was just hungry, I'll go feed him" I said, but Bella didn't answer "Bella?" I asked again, and she turned around, her eyes were red and filled with tears "What's wrong?" I asked

"He's gone" She said, he tears began falling down her cheek

"What?" I asked

"Charlie... he's... dead" She cried.

"What?" I gasped in disbelief, I laid Caleb onto the arm chair and she ran at me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Edward" She sobbed into my chest

"I'm sorry, love" I whispered

"He was so healthy," She cried, it was muffled by my shirt, but I couldn't help but let a tear fall down too.

Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all came in, laughing and joking.

"Where's my nephew?" Emmett bellowed, he lifted him up from the arm chair and began playing with him, I saw Alice's expression change in second she saw Bella clung to my chest.

"What's happened?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Charlie's died" I whispered, she gasped as she saw him.

"Oh my god" She said quietly, I saw her eyes fill with tears too, and Rosalie's did as well.

"How?" Rosalie asked quietly, I shrugged

"We don't know, he just... went" I explained, they all sighed. Bella released herself from my chest.

"I'll give Carlisle a call" Alice sniffed, she went into the hallway, followed by Jasper.

----

Carlisle and Esme soon arrived. Esme immediatly ran to Bella's arms, and began crying together. Carlisle confirmed that Charlie had died of a heart attack, and was going to run some further tests.

I invited Bella to come live with my family. She accepted my offer, but wanted to go through Charlie's things before she moved out.

Bella POV

The house seemed quiet. Of couse, there was Caleb's crying, but it was a different kind of silence. I was used to coming in, hearing either Charlie laughing or complaining at the TV. I went upstairs and into his room, which was surpirsingly tidy for him.

I reached under his bed and found a few photo albums and some shoe boxes. I started with the photo albums. Of course, there was pictures from his and Renee's wedding, some from when I was born. I moved onto the next one, and that was full of ones of him and a few of his friends. I came to the last one, which looked relatively new. I opened it and saw pictures of Edward and me, of course alot of me, Alice and Rosalie. Then I saw some ultrasound pictures.

Caleb.

I turned a few more pages and saw some of when he was first born, when I was at home. I never realized how horrible I looked. Then some of Caleb and Jake, obviously taken when I was at school. Then finally I saw some of Charlie holding Caleb.

I stared at one particular photo, one where Caleb looked as if he was smiling.

"Bella?" I snapped my head up and saw Edward leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Not long, what are you looking at?" He asked,

"Just some of Charlie's old photos, there quite alot actually" I smiled, he knelt down next to me, and chuckled at the picture I as holding.

"That's lovely" He whispered,

"The thing is, I never knew he was taking them, just natural" I said, he laughed

"Definatly natural" He said as he picked up a picture of me when I was still pregnant with Caleb.

"Don't be horrible" I chuckled, elbowing him playfully in the ribs,

"I'm sorry, you look wonderful really" He smiled "I just wish I could have been there for you"

"Hmm," I muttered, he chuckled

----

After Edward helped me pack away Charlie's things away, before helping me pack mine and Caleb's things too. Edward took Caleb and his car seat to his Volvo, whilst I did some last minute stuff.

Before I locked the door, I took a few minutes to look and take in an image of the house.

I locked it, and ran to the Volvo. Edward was still fastening Caleb in, I took over as he sat in the drivers seat. When I'd done, I sat in th passenger seat.

"You okay?" He asked, as the car engine purred to life.

I sighed "So many memories" I said quietly

"So many memories you won't forget" He whispered, I smiled

We set off down the road, I turned and watched the house disappear into the distance, slowly.

* * *

**Aw. The End! Don't worry, I will begin writing a sequel, however I thought I'd write another Fic. first from the poll. Choose your favourite, closing tomorrow!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -X-X-X-X-X-X-**


End file.
